


Tutorial

by inksheddings



Series: Tutorial and Examination [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a comment by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://musesfool.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://musesfool.livejournal.com/"></a><b>musesfool</b> : "Why is there no fic where Lily purchases a magical strap-on and Sirius and Remus give her hands-on instruction (with a live! in person! demonstration *g*) on how to bugger James, who enjoys it but would never ever ask?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutorial

**Tutorial**   


She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Sitting together on their well-worn sofa, Remus looked adorably clueless, as Sirius struggled without success to control the laughter that bubbled out of him every few seconds. Even though this sort of thing should have been right up their alley -- _ahem_ \-- she supposed it was rather an odd request, especially coming from the wife of one of their best mates.  
  
“Perhaps this was a mistake,” Lily began, beginning to blush despite a strong effort. She placed her Item back in the bag and stood up, preparing to make a hasty retreat.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at one another, both at a loss how to respond to Lily’s particular request, but neither had been certain that she was serious about this until her pale complexion had turned a completely unbecoming shade of red.  
  
“Lily, wait --” Sirius stood, all laughter out of his system (well, most of it anyway), and walked around the coffee table to stand beside her. “It’s just that, well, we weren’t expecting you to ask us --”  
  
“Ever,” Remus contributed nervously and abruptly.  
  
“True that. No, we never could have possibly expected that you would come to us for, well, this sort of advice. It’s not as though Remus and I sit around talking about what you and James get up to in the sack --”  
  
“Ever,” Remus added, forcefully.  
  
Lily dared to meet Sirius’ eyes, and then she looked at Remus, and in both of her friends’ expressions she saw confusion, shock and an honest desire to help.  
  
 _What the hell. I’ve already embarrassed myself, might as well finish what I started._  
  
She sat back down.  
  
Sirius returned to his place beside Remus.  
  
Lily placed the bag back on the coffee table, but didn’t remove its contents. She thought it might be easier to discuss if she didn’t have it blatantly on display.  
  
“Well,” she began again, “as I said, I discovered early on that James likes, well, you know --” she wiggled her fingers and then made what could only be described as a shoving motion with them.  
  
This time, Sirius blushed and Remus snorted.  
  
“Ah. Well. Yes,” Sirius offered.  
  
“I think we can understand his enthusiasm,” Remus said, smiling without reservation, which only served to urge Lily on.  
  
“Exactly! That’s why I came to you, because you would understand. You see, I don’t mind it, you know. If that’s what James likes, then why the hell not? But I get one finger in, then two, then three, and he’s still asking _More, Lily! More!_ and well, no matter what I do I have a feeling it’s not quite as much or the same as ... as ...”  
  
“A cock,” Remus graciously supplied.  
  
All three pairs of eyes wandered to the inconspicuous looking bag on the coffee table.  
  
“Yes. A cock,” Lily agreed. “It’s a bit, uh, hard to compete with something that you ...”  
  
“ ... don’t have?” Sirius’ smile was now mischievous, and at that moment Lily knew he’d help her. She smiled in return and they both then turned to Remus.  
  
“Oh, bloody hell. All right. But how exactly do you expect us to help you? I mean, we could give you detailed instructions, I suppose, but you could have gotten that from the instruction manual. What do you expect from us, Lily?” Remus asked, honestly bewildered.  
  
Lily’s smile was anything but bewildered, as she answered Remus.  
  
“I think I should fuck you, while you’re fucking Sirius.”  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To their credit, it took a lot of pleading and cajoling to convince Remus and Sirius that she would require more than a simple demonstration on their part, and that this tutorial would have to involve more than fingers. She knew fingers, had been using them on and in James since their sex life began. What she didn’t know were cocks. Oh, she could stroke one, she could suck one, she could make James beg for mercy under her less than tender ministrations. But to fuck _with_ a cock -- in Lily’s mind, that took a finesse that written, verbal, or even visual instructions simply couldn’t give her. What she needed, was on-the-job training. It hadn’t been necessary to say that James would never know that the instruction manual had never been opened.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Of course it was a perfect fit. It was magic, after all, Lily noted as she examined herself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. It wasn’t hard, of course. Not yet. Lily figured that when the time came it would magically “know” and harden. After strapping it on, her skin had tingled with its magic until she could no longer tell that it was a strap-on. Except for the feminine swell of her hips and the slant of her legs, Lily’s lower half was positively masculine, and rather well-endowed. Lily couldn’t help but smile, wondering if James’ opinion on the matter of size would change any once he experienced her girth and length.  
  
Though, would he feel threatened? Lily frowned then, not wanting James to think that this was the size Lily wished he possessed. Though not particularly large, what he lacked in size James made up for with talent and enthusiasm, and Lily always made sure he knew how pleased she was with his efforts. No, he wouldn’t be threatened. This was about pleasing _him_ , after all, and she intended to take this lesson seriously.  
  
She had removed her shoes and her skirt, for obvious reasons, but her blouse remained. This was just a tutorial, and the boys waiting in their bedroom wouldn’t be particularly interested in her breasts anyway.  
  
With determination set on her face and in her movements, Lily left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. Sirius and Remus were standing awkwardly next to the bed, each having made a halfhearted attempt at undressing. Sirius had managed to remove his shoes and trousers, while Remus stood bare-chested, his arms crossed over his chest tightly. As soon as they got a look at Lily, however, the awkwardness left their postures as shock took over.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
“You’d think you’d never seen a penis before, boys, and we all know you’ve seen more than I have.”  
  
Sirius laughed at Lily’s attempt at humor, a high-pitched nervous laugh, but it seemed to relax him nonetheless, and that relaxed Remus.  
  
“Shall we get started?” Lily asked, not wanting the awkwardness to return or the boys to change their minds. This was for James’ benefit and was also the only opportunity she would have to learn to do this right.  
  
They’d discussed the logistics beforehand, so that nervousness wouldn’t get in the way. They had agreed that Remus and Sirius would start, as Lily watched and took mental notes. The boys would proceed having sex as usual -- Lily smiled a bit at the memory of Sirius’ blush as he admitted that he usually bottomed anyway -- and once Remus had entered Sirius and their arousal helped relax away any lingering doubts, Lily would then take Remus from behind, as he lay atop Sirius’ front. It all sounded very clinical, and that was fine by Lily. She didn’t expect any pleasure from this experience, and she didn’t want any -- only knowledge and a skill that would lead to pleasure for James, who would then generously return the favor. So with dignified attentiveness she sat down on the chair they had brought in from the kitchen and placed against the wall to one side of the bed.  
  
And she was doing well, really she was, as she watched Remus and Sirius kiss openmouthed, first tentatively due to their unusual audience, then more forcefully as desire took hold. Remus lay on top of Sirius, and began moving kisses down his body, paying special attention to Sirius’ nipples, biting and sucking them gently, as Sirius moaned softly, playing with the hair at Remus’ nape.  
  
And she did marvelously as she observed Remus reach Sirius’ navel, and begin fucking it with his tongue, as Sirius’ moans turned into pleas. Lily was certain she was all but forgotten as he begged _Remus, God, you fucking tease, please please please._  
  
And she only felt a little twinge, as Remus took Sirius’ cock in his mouth, and after all she loved giving James head, and of course men loved receiving it, so it was only natural that she’d feel a little bit aroused watching as Remus sucked and licked and swallowed until she was sure she would watch Sirius Black come right in front of her before she’d even really begun her lesson in earnest.  
  
But apparently, Black had staying power, despite all his verbal protests, and he didn’t come, not even as Remus slicked a finger with lube that must have been hidden somewhere in the bedclothes and proceeded to insert it -- and not as gently as Lily usually started with James -- into Sirius.  
  
One finger became two, and two became three, and moaning and pleading became labored breathing and whining and Lily had no doubt that Sirius was ready. And so was she.  
  
Lily was hard, she realized with a start. And the evidence of arousal was not only external but internal as well. If not for the magical cock strapped around her waist she would have sworn she was as wet as she’d ever been, and throbbing with the need to be entered. But this need felt different. Instead of an empty ache she felt a heat in her crotch that demanded more heat, an enveloping heat that she wasn’t going to get by sitting and watching. This required _doing_.  
  
 _Get a grip,_ she scolded herself, then groaned inwardly at her choice of words. So she hadn’t realized that the cock reacted to true arousal, rather than simply operating on command, and that the hotter she got the harder it got and watching Remus finally pull out all three fingers and position himself over Sirius was definitely getting her hot and hard.  
  
 _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea_ , she told herself. After all, this was supposed to be for James’ benefit, and any pleasure she received from it should be with him, not Remus and Sirius. It wasn’t cheating if it was simply a tutorial, but her body was definitely reacting to the lovers on the bed not five feet away from her and she wasn’t sure if taking advantage of that was cheating or not.  
  
In the back of her mind, she also had to admit that she desperately did not want Remus and Sirius to back out if they realized just how turned on she was.  
  
Still, if this wasn’t right ...  
  
All doubts flew out of her head and off to the far reaches of the universe, however, as Remus draped Sirius’ legs over his shoulders and then slowly pushed his cock inside. As both men moaned in pleasure, Lily could do nothing to stifle her own moan, and she instinctively grasped her cock (and yes, it was definitely hers now, providing her with a pleasure different, but no less intense, than her clitoris usually did) and began stroking herself.  
  
If they heard her, or noticed her at all, they gave no indication as Remus began rhythmically pushing in and out of Sirius, and Sirius ever so slightly thrust up to meet him. Lily matched Remus’ pace, and while her hand was doing a fairly good job it was still a small hand, and her cock was begging for _more more more_.  
  
Remus did look at her then, and down at her hand stroking her cock, and her thumb flicking over the leaking head, and he moaned and thrust once, twice, and three times erratically, and Lily knew that now was the moment, now or never and she wouldn’t miss this for the world because she needed it, and God! Was this how James felt before he’d push his way inside of her? But she pushed James out of her head, because while this was all for him _(it still was, really it was)_ she didn’t want to think about James fucking her while she was fucking Remus. She just needed to learn how to do it and it made sense that coming would be a part of that, right?  
  
She stood up and walked shakily over to the bed, until she was inches from them, and Sirius opened his eyes and muttered, “Oh, God, that’s gorgeous,” as he eyed her jutting cock, and that was all the encouragement she needed.  
  
It was awkward, climbing onto the bed and shuffling behind Remus. Her nerves started to take hold again, because of course she now had to concentrate on how she was going to enter Remus while he was still thrusting hard, and how they would then be able to synchronize their movements so that they weren’t all falling out of each other or tumbling off the bed and it seemed so ... complicated.  
  
She nearly did lose her balance as Remus thrust into Sirius particularly hard and the bed shook, and so she reached out and grasped Remus’ hips to steady herself and she felt his body shiver and slow and again the thought _now or never_ ran through her head and she leaned her front against his back. Her cock brushed his arse and he stopped dead and hissed.  
  
“Lily, are you sure,” he managed laboriously, “We don’t have to do this you know, I’m sure you’d manage just fine with James from this point.”  
  
Lily might have thought that Remus was the one who was uncertain were it not for the fact that as he spoke he had also been lightly sliding his arse along her cock, even as he was still buried inside Sirius.  
  
But there was no turning back now. The feel of Remus flush against her was unbelievably hot and she was throbbing with need and desire and this was good practice and if it was this good with men she wasn’t in love with it would be even better with James. And after all, this was all for his sake.  
  
“Lily?” This time it was Sirius’ voice asking her if she was sure, if she was ready, and she could only nod her consent before she felt Sirius’ hands stroking her thighs and _God!_ where the hell was the lube?  
  
Sirius pressed the tube into one of her hands.  
  
“He doesn’t need much preparation, so hurry, because I’m fucking dying here,” he said, his eyes half closed yet bright with what Lily was sure was the impatience of his need for Remus to get back to thrusting hard and fast.  
  
This part was easy, she’d done it so many times with James, though she never got tired of the reaction it elicited. However, Remus was not James. He was smaller than her husband, in height and breadth, almost skinny. But the clenching heat around her fingers was similar, though he shoved himself back onto her with quite a bit more force and abandon than James ever had. Obviously, neither Remus or Sirius were shy about what pleased them sexually, and Lily was grateful, as it made her growing desire a bit easier to swallow under the circumstances.  
  
It went on like that for a few minutes, Remus fucking Sirius then fucking himself on Lily’s fingers as he pulled out, until Lily was the impatient one, watching her fingers disappear and reappear and imagining that if she was this hard from simple finger fucking she would positively lose her mind once she replace her fingers with the hard length of her cock.  
  
Enough was enough. She removed her fingers and Remus sighed, sounding both disappointed at the loss and eager for what was to come.  
  
She slicked the lube up and down her cock and knelt down behind Remus, scooting her lower body as close as she could get. This wouldn’t be easy, very likely not particularly comfortable, but she didn’t care.  
  
Remus raised his arse as high as he could without slipping out of Sirius, and Lily angled her hips so that her cock was pressing against his entrance. She pushed in harder and faster than she’d anticipated, afraid that going too slowly would allow the reality of the situation to affect her judgment, and to hell with judgment anyway.  
  
Oh, it was heaven. Remus was so tight, but he immediately began pushing back against her and his head was thrown back, so the long line of his neck was visible to Lily and she wished she had the dexterity to lean in and lick it. But she didn’t, so she settled for fucking him.  
  
It was awkward at first, and she slipped out more than once, feeling embarrassed until Remus and Sirius’ gentle and dirty words of encouragement made her desperate to keep going and going and fucking and fucking and this had to be hotter and tighter than her vagina could ever be and she couldn’t help but wonder why James had never (not once) asked _this_ of _her_.  
  
And then, as the three of them finally seemed to find a rhythm steady and mutually satisfying, all thoughts of James doing this or anything to her disappeared as the heat of Remus arse surrounding her and the grip of Sirius’ hands on her hips, guiding her and urging her on took over. She gave herself willingly to the pleasure coursing through her body. Her pleasure -- for her and about her and she pumped and she pounded and she wished she’d taken off her blouse and her brassiere so she could feel skin on skin as her nipples had always been oh so sensitive to the slightest touch and Remus had the most beautiful back and ... and ...  
  
She came first. She came before Remus or Sirius. She would have wondered if she should feel ashamed that this had started out about James’ desires (and, of course, she’d expected Sirius and Remus to enjoy themselves) but right then all she gave a damn about were the incredible waves of pleasure that seemed never-ending and made her lightheaded like no orgasm before and how long would it take for her to get hard again?  
  
As she came down and back to a more alert consciousness she could feel herself softening inside of Remus, as he continued pumping hard into Sirius.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Lily!” Remus cried out as he came inside Sirius and groaned loudly, and then Sirius groaned his response and came as well. It barely registered -- at least not yet -- that Remus had called out Lily’s name and Sirius had called out no one’s.  
  
As they all began to breathe more slowly, and as they felt the chill of drying sweat and cum, Lily did slip out of Remus, and the loss of that contact brought the reality of what they -- of what _she_ \-- had just done crashing down on her.  
  
And God help her, though she felt confusion and shame and her skin was heating with the blush she knew was spreading, she looked at the two men underneath her and she wanted to collapse on top of them both and prolong the experience for just a little bit .  
  
And she wanted to do it again.  
  
That thought was what finally propelled her off the bed and into the bathroom. And as much as she knew she shouldn’t (but she was well passed what she shouldn’t do, now wasn’t she?), she couldn’t help but look at her cock in the mirror, still slick with lube and cum, the hair around it sweaty and sticky and as she stared and remembered she watched in fascination and horror as it began to grow hard again.  
  
Lily took it off.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
When she emerged into the living room, her hair was perfect, her clothing was straight and neat, and the Item was back in its bag.  
  
Remus and Sirius were also fully clothed, Sirius slouching back into the couch and Remus standing nervously near the coffee table.  
  
She smiled at both of them, and it was a true smile, for they had graciously fulfilled her request. Remus returned her smile, though, he glanced quickly at Sirius before doing so. Sirius looked tired and pensive, but he smile at both of them, his gaze lingering on Remus. But when his eyes found Lily’s, she suddenly recalled Remus’ words at the moment of his climax, and she wondered if she’d impulsively messed with more than just her own psyche this day.  
  
“Well then. Did we ... satisfy your need for knowledge?” Sirius broke the silence, and though his words were obviously meant for Lily, he was again looking at Remus.  
  
“Um, yes. Of course. I , uh, appreciate your help. Of course. Thank you.”  
  
And before she could say (or do) anything else, she walked to the door and then she was out on the street and walking briskly. She could apparate home, she’d have time to collect herself before James arrived from work, but the cool air was what she needed right now, not reminders of domesticity and for better or worse. No, she’d walk, at least part of the way.  
  
As she passed a storefront she barely slowed her pace as she dropped the bag into a rubbish bin and continued on her way.  
  
She really should have read the instructions first.

  
End   



End file.
